


An Explanation

by CinnaStarks



Series: Inquisitor Izuna [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Character Development, Diary/Journal, Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaStarks/pseuds/CinnaStarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varric asks a small favor of the Herald in Haven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Explanation

When Varric gives her the book, she is nothing more than a title given by believers in a faith that wasn’t her own. She sits on a Chantry bed, her back hunched over a book.

“At last did the Maker from the living world, make men-“The acoustics of her open room betray the Herald’s whispers. “Immutable, as the substance of the ear-“ He hasn’t done anything except stand there and yet her neck snaps up. Thin fingers slam the verses closed, but relax as soon as shock becomes recognition. “Saw the red hair out of the corner of my eye and thought you were Leliana.” The Herald’s smile is strained. “What brings you inside, Varric?”

Four sarcastic remarks pass through Varric’s mind before honesty escapes his lips. “Look, I know that you have more important things to do-“ His voice falters as her eyebrows are knit together like a sad, Dalish pup’s. “-but let’s say that the world doesn’t end. People are going to want to know your story.” He pulls the book out of his satchel. It’s thick, leatherbound, and would have been used as tinder had he not stolen it from the pile.

The Herald of Andraste lets the Chantry book slide off her lap as she stands up. “I thought your account of the Champion’s journey was alright. Why change that?” Her head cocks to the side.

“Because I could see myself living through that disaster. Nobody is going to comprehend how you managed to save Thedas unless you explain it to them, yourself.”

He leaves the book on a nearby table and walks out, unsure if it will ever be opened again.

When Varric gets it back, she is so much more. Inquisitor Lavellan approaches him, her back straighter than the staff used to save Thedas.

“With souls made of dream and idea, hope and fear-“ The chatter of nobles renders her words almost unintelligible. “-endless possibilities.”

“You’ve saved the world enough, Inquisitor.” Varric says as soon as he’s sure she is within earshot. “I’m pretty sure you can stop the charade of actually believing in the Maker.”

There is a warmth to her eyes that isn’t just a reflection of the fire behind him. “I was reading it that verse when you came into my room at the Haven Chantry and gave me this-“ She pulls a beaten up, leatherback book from her satchel. “-journal or, as I like to call it, Tales of The Inquisitor.”

For the first time in his life, Varric has no words. He takes the book helps her story go beyond just an explanation. It immortalizes every member of the Inquisition, regardless of their faith.

The cover is never stabbed.


End file.
